It's my party
by Son-Serena17
Summary: It's Serena's sweet sixteen, and Vegeta's not going to be there! Can Goku and a little Karaoke help the young princess?


Title: It's My Party...  
  
Chapter: 1/0?  
  
Author: S-Chan  
  
E-mail: Son_Serena17@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 / R  
  
Notes: Konnichiwaa! I am Serena-chan (or S-Chan) and I would loooove to hear your comments. E-mail me your comments or sign the guest book at the bottom.  
  
~ S-Chan  
  
  
  
Sweet Sixteen  
  
"Princess! Where are you?" Shouted Vegeta. He was running around Capsule Corporation trying to find his eldest daughter. "Serena! Sereeeeenaaaaaa!" Came the voices of the twins {Trunks and Angel}, Bra and Bulma. *Ugh...Go away! * Thought Serena. She was sitting up on Vegeta's balcony, staring out at West City. *Gods! Where is Goku? He promised me that he would be here! * She grumbled in her head. She was a pretty girl, tall and thin like her mother {Sumari, another Elite Saiya-jinn}, and yet strong and very self- conscious like her father. Her dark blue eyes shined from underneath her thick raven hair while her brown monkey-tail swished freely as though it had a mind of it's own.  
  
"Serengeta! I knew I'd find you here." Vegeta growled, stepping onto the balcony. "Hi Daddy..." Serena grumbled, looking away. "Something wrong Princess?" Vegeta's voice was sympathetic, as Serena's happiness meant more to him than world domination. "Where is Kakarrotto?" she whispered, turning to her father. "Uh, I don't know Princess, he should be here in a little while, I mean, he IS picking Piccolo, Kurririn, Master Roshi and Videl up..." Vegeta trailed off, suddenly remembering why he was trying to find his daughter. "Princess, you're going to hate me for this but, I have to work tonight so I can't make it to your birthday dinner." he said softly.  
  
Serena's head snapped forward as she glared at her father. "WHAT?! What do you mean 'you can't make it?' DADDY! That's not fair! It's my sweet sixteen, can't your job wait?" She cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry Princess, I'll plan something for us tomorrow...I promise." He seemed a teeny bit nervous about her reaction. Serena turned away. "What kind of father are you, to miss your own daughter's sweet sixteen!?" she sobbed, her slim shoulders shaking uncontrollably.  
  
"Don't get mad at me just because you're upset that Kakarrotto isn't here yet!" Serena stopped crying and for just a moment, she hated her father. She hated him for not being there when she was little, she hated him for letting Raditz kidnap her, she hated him for pulling his 'my job is more important than you, so now you must suffer' attitude. She even hated the way he never put the seat down in the bathroom.  
  
*Beep*  
  
Serena nearly threw herself over the edge of the balcony to see who had honked. *That car, that hair, that scent...* "KAKARROTTO!" she shouted, jumping off the balcony. She landed hard on the wet grass and smiled up at the older Saiya-jinn. "Hey there Cutie, Happy Sweet Sixteen!" Goku chirruped, hugging her tightly. Piccolo, Kurririn, #18, Marron and Master Roshi stepped out of the car to greet Serena. "Kakarrotto..." Serena purred, gazing at him dreamily. "Yes Cutie..." He answered, smiling back. "You'll be at Lil' Washu's tonight, right?" she asked, blushing furiously. "Of course Ser, I wouldn't miss it for the World." He grinned like and imp and jumped when she threw her arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. "Thank you, Thank you..." She whispered over and over as she tried to keep herself from crying. "What's all this?" came Vegeta's voice as he exited Capsule corp. Goku just shrugged and plucked Serena off.  
  
"I have to go pick something up. I'll be back in thirty.," he said, getting back into the car. Serena waved and walked back inside to wait for her 'prince'. *Kakarrotto...* she thought, sighing aloud as Bulma brought her outside. * You are the only man I can count on these days, thank you so much for being there.... * Bulma stared. "What the heck's wrong with you kid?" She asked, taking a potato chip from the bowl in front of her. "Goku- San..." Serena answered. Bulma nearly choked on the fried spud. " What did you say?" She shouted, her eyes wide. "I said, Goku-san. That's what's wrong with me. I am in love with a man who only thinks of me as a daughter. So, am I crazy doctor?" Serena's eyes followed Bulma's movements as she placed a finger under her chin, as if in deep thought. "Well.... No, but it's not wise to think of Goku that way. Your dad will have a cow if he finds out!"  
  
Serena shrugged. "Let him, see if I give a damn." she grumbled, snagging a handful of pretzels. "Kid, you had better watch it, your father isn't someone to fuck with. He'll kick your little royal behind!"  
  
Serena looked over at her stepmother and laughed. "What ever!" she exclaimed, stuffing the pretzels in her mouth. "Hey guys! I'm back!" Goku shouted, walking through the door. Serena turned to smile and ended up frowning as he walked in with Chi-Chi on his arm. *Why the hell.... * She thought, turning away. Bulma winced and pulled on Chi-Chi's sleeve. "C'mon, there's uh, something I wanna show you..." She said nervously. "O-Ok, I'll be back Goku." Chi-Chi muttered, following Bulma. Serena thanked her stepmother silently and smiled at Goku, who stood in the middle of the room, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Kakarrotto?" She said softly, startling him. "You  
  
ok?" she asked, her cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Uh...sure, I'm fine, I'm always fine...you know me, happy-go-lucky Goku...Heh Heh, oh boy," he muttered, sweatdropping. "Goku! Get this crazy woman Offa me!" Chi-Chi screamed, struggling to walk as Bulma tugged on her dress. "NO! THE THING IS THIS WAY! HONESTLY!" Bulma shouted, yelping as Vegeta pulled her away from the smaller woman. "Ok, everybody outside, GO!" He shouted, pointing to the indoor/outdoor garden.  
  
The small group went 'outside' as Vegeta had ordered then began to talk amongst themselves. Serena however, sat down in a corner and pouted. How she hated Chi-Chi and her 'evil' ways. *That woman could die right now and I would just laugh my head off...* She thought, giving off one of her best 'Vegeta' grins. "What are you so happy about?" Trunks grumbled, staring at his older sister. Serena glared and turned away. "That's none of your business." she answered in a cold tone.  
  
"Hey...Serena!" shouted a soft female voice. Serena perked up as her best friend Laurynn ran over to her. The girl was tall and kind of lanky, but she had pretty green eyes and short blonde hair, her figure wasn't too bad either, but her attitude was, 'If I don't know you, I don't like you. Period.' Serena jumped up to hug her and accidentally tackled her. Both girls landed on the grass, giggling their heads off. From a distance, it looked as though they were lovers, not best friends. Goku stared as he drank his Vanilla Coke.  
  
* Girls are so strange. No matter how many times Master Roshi tells me about them, I still don't understand why they are so...giggly...* He thought. He kept staring until he caught Serena's eye and winked playfully. Serena froze and flushed a bright pink as she turned away. Laurynn knew. She began to poke Serena in the sides until she rolled over, giggling like a madwoman. "Stop!" She cried, her laughing was starting to get out of control. "No more! Ha ha ha ha! Come on stop! He's watching!" She shouted. Laurynn stopped and grinned. "Serena and Goku sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I- N-G." she chanted, her green eyes filled with a teasing gleam.  
  
Serena's eyes grew wide. "Shhhhh! Be quiet or he'll hear you!" She hissed, turning red. Laurynn turned around and faced Goku, opening her mouth to shout: " SERENA AND GO- GYAAA!" Serena had tackled her again and was pinning her down while Laurynn's face was smashed into the ground. "What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Goku shouted, cupping his hands over his ear like a megaphone. "N-Nevermind Kakarrotto!" Serena yelled back, her grip tightening on Laurynn's neck. "Serena! I can't -breathe!" Laurynn muttered, sitting up.  
  
Serena glared at her friend and stuck her tongue out. "You deserved it!" She hissed. "I did not!" Laurynn protested, turning away. Serena ignored her and stood up. "I'm gonna get myself a soda, If you want one, you better tell me now." Laurynn shook her head. "None for me thanks." She purred. Serena walked over to the refreshment table and picked up a Pepsi. She opened in and started to drink when she felt someone's fingertips slide up and down her sides. She dropped the can and turned around quickly to see Goku smiling playfully.  
  
Serena crossed her arms over her chest and hugged her body. *That felt so weird...* she thought, looking away. "Awww, c'mon Ser, I was just playing with you." Goku's voice seemed a tiny bit suprised. Serena looked at him and blushed. "It tickled," She whispered, watching him smile. "Of course it did. It's supposed to tickle." He answered. Serena started to walk away when Goku handed her a new soda. "You dropped the first one..." She smiled and thanked him before walking back to Laurynn.  
  
"Did you see that?" She hissed. Laurynn nodded and blinked. "Yeah, he tried to touch your bongos" She muttered. Serena turned bright red. She hadn't thought about that. She shivered and sat down on the grass to chat with her friend.  
  
At about 4:30, everyone had arrived and it was time to go to Lil' Washu's karaoke bar and grill.  
  
Serena rode with the Son family, not wanting to be anywhere near her neglectful father, and bothered the fuck out of ChiChi. "So...did you know that when girls turn sixteen they're supposed to have a -" "SHUT UP!" ChiChi yelled turning around in her seat. Serena froze and looked away sheepishly, her heart felt heavy all of a sudden.  
  
"Sorry," She murmured. Goku looked at her through the rear-view-mirror and sighed. *Poor thing, ChiChi really didn't have to yell like that. Thank god the divorce will be final in a week. * He thought. Serena looked out the window, only to see her fathers white jag zoom by. Tears sprung into her eyes as she watched him turn onto the off ramp. *Bastard.... * She thought as the tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Ser? You ok?" Laurynn asked, placing a hand on Serena's shoulders. "Yeah, I'll be fine..." She trailed off as Laurynn hugged her, cuddling her to her chest. "I understand completely.... My father wasn't there for mine either..." She whispered, kissing the top of her head. The Son's reached the restaurant first. Serena and Laurynn crawled out and took a spot near a tree to talk. "Serena, you know, you can tell me anything, I know that the fact that your Dad isn't here is making you upset, but, you don't have to hide it from me..." She kissed Serena's hand and stood up. "If you need to talk you know where I am." She purred. Serena nodded and walked back to the car. She leaned against the window and wiped her hand off. *She needn't kiss me. I am not her lover! * She thought, her stomach doing flips in her belly.  
  
"Hey, you feeling ok Serena?" Came Goku's voice. Serena jumped. "Oh, Kakarrotto, you scared me!" She cried, playfully punching him in the arm. Goku grinned. "Sorry, but seriously, are you alright?" The young princess turned away. "I..." She whispered, letting tears spring into her eyes. "Serena?" Goku placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to look her in the eye. Serena whimpered and kept her gaze on the ground. Goku sighed. He hated it when she didn't speak to him when she was upset. "Ok, fine, have it your way." He walked away, leaving the girl to cry by herself. "Kakarrotto!" She sobbed, looking up. Goku spun around and watched as she stared at him, her eyes full of pain and yet, sparkled with a familiar shine.  
  
He held his arms open to her and smiled when she rushed into them and began to sob into his chest. "It's not fair!" She cried, "Daddy is such a jerk! He didn't miss Bra's or the twins' birthdays!" Goku hugged the young Saiya- jinn and rubbed her back with a callused hand. "It's alright Serena, he'll learn sooner or later that you can only have one oldest child." He whispered. Serena let out a desperate sob and squeezed tighter.  
  
After the others arrived, the group went inside and took their reserved seats. Serena picked up the song chart that Washu had handed her and scrolled down until she found the perfect song. She called for Washu and told her the number. The short woman smiled and dragged Serena up to the stage and handed her a microphone.  
  
Soft country music began to play as Serena opened her mouth to let her sweet voice fly through the restaurant  
  
* I said, I wanna touch the Earth,  
  
I wanna break it in my hands,  
  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground,  
  
In the comfort of your arms  
  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
  
and a blanket made of stars  
  
Oh it sounds good to me...  
  
Cowboy take me away,  
  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
  
into the wild blue  
  
Set me free oh I pray  
  
Closer to heaven above and  
  
Closer to you...*  
  
Goku smiled to himself and sighed. The young girl was so cute up on stage with a microphone in her hand and a sweet smile on her face. *Gods, Vegeta doesn't know what he's missing. His daughter is up there, singing her little heart out, and he's at the mall, watching for shoplifters. What a joke...*  
  
* I wanna walk and not run,  
  
I wanna skip and not fall,  
  
I wanna look at the horizon  
  
And not see a building standing tall  
  
I wanna be the only one,  
  
for miles and miles  
  
Except for maybe you,  
  
and your, simple smile  
  
Oh it sounds good to me,  
  
yeah it sounds so good to me  
  
Cowboy take me away,  
  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
  
into the wild blue  
  
Set me free oh I pray,  
  
Closer to heaven above and  
  
Closer to you...*  
  
Goku stared. Serena was crying, and for a second, he thought she was staring at him. But no, she was looking at the person behind him. Vegeta had shown up. Serena dropped the microphone and ran to her father who opened his arms to take her in them. "Princess..." He whispered, feeling her shudder as she began to cry harder. Goku smiled. It was a beautiful thing to see Vegeta acting like a good father should. 


End file.
